


the name of life || dreamnotfound

by yeule



Series: sweet dreams [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Flowers, Forests, Gardens & Gardening, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, au where dream knows how to dress, dream has a secret garden, dreamnotfound, hand holding, kinda cottagecore, no beta we die like men, theyre boyfriends your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeule/pseuds/yeule
Summary: Dream chuckled as he put the key in and started on his way, holding out his hand for George to take. The latter slid his hand into place, intertwining their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze. He let out a content sigh, his heart at ease. He didn’t feel awkward or out of place, he belonged here with the man he loved.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: sweet dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046608
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	the name of life || dreamnotfound

George couldn’t lie. Getting ready for a date in the same space as the person you’re going on a date with was a little strange - but he wouldn’t change it for the world. “I’ve always loved that sweater on you,” Dream swooned, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek as he was tightening his belt. The brunette was in a sweater that Dream informed him was red, a white collared shirt poking out of the top and some ripped jeans. “Thank you,” George giggled, unable to stop himself holding the spot on his cheek where Dream kissed it, as if to keep it from running away. The taller was in a graphic tee, a windbreaker overtop. They were accompanied by a pair of plaid pants that George absolutely loved, and probably would have snatched if they weren’t too big for him. 

It wasn’t long before they were ready, they are men afterall; and they sat down in Dream’s car. George had no idea where they were going, Dream refused to tell him. He did hand him the aux cord however, which he only ever did when George begged, and the older’s face lit up. “Wow, I get the aux and a date? Why didn’t we kiss sooner?” Dream chuckled as he put the key in and started on his way, holding out his hand for George to take. The latter slid his hand into place, intertwining their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze. He let out a content sigh, his heart at ease. He didn’t feel awkward or out of place, he belonged here with the man he loved. He flipped through his playlist before deciding on some “Dream, Ivory,” keeping the volume low and soft. He closed his eyes gently to just _be_ , to just exist in the moment. 

The freckled man gingerly rubbed the back of his boyfriend’s hand with his thumb, bringing him back to reality. They had held hands once before as a joke, but now they could mean it. It was just like that one fateful “I love you,” there were so many things that they used to do unsure that they could now do with a newfound certainty. “So, do I get to know where you’re taking me?” George questioned, looking out the window at the daisies growing alongside the road. “Mmm, I think it would be more exciting if it were a surprise. You’ll like it I think,” the blonde hummed as he fought himself to keep his eyes on the road instead of the breathtaking man to his right. “Alright,” the older started with a content sigh. “I trust you.”

Three simple words, kindling a warm flame inside of Dream’s chest and dissipating to fog, clouding his mind. Silencing all his other thoughts. The road in front of and around him was desolate, the trees attempting to shield him from the mellow spring afternoon sun. A flock of birds flew together in the distance, the clouds were moving at a leisurely pace and all was quiet. It was perfect. He took the two of them across a bridge, up into a more forest like area, up even higher, until he slowed them down. “Ok George, are you ready?” Dream smiled as he parked the car where the makeshift road ended. The shorter looked around, seemingly confused and nodded. “Where are we?” he asked as he unbuckled and unplugged his phone. “You’ll see Georgie, come on,” the taller assured. He began walking ahead of the car, seemingly to nothing. George silently caught up, stealing Dream’s hand for a second time and followed him. 

The forest was _beautiful_. The sunlight was streaking through the trees and everything was so alive. Trees were hosting parties for the lichens growing on them and flowers were spread throughout the entirety of the space. George didn’t think he’d ever seen so many naturally growing flowers in one space before, and he was thankful that the narrow dirt path spread out this far so that he didn’t have to step on them. They were walking slowly, breathing in the mildly crisp air and pointing out the occasional animal that they passed by. “What kind of bird’s that? He’s cute,” the brunette asked, pointing at a particularly fluffy one. “That’s a downy woodpecker,” Dream replied with certainty. George couldn’t help but giggle. “You always know such trivial facts,” he breathed. “It’s quite amazing actually, how much you’ve got in that fluffy head of yours.” The younger shook his head like a dog, messing up his golden locks with a stupid smile. “Oh good grief…” 

George rolled his eyes. He brought his free hand to pet his boyfriend’s hair and beamed at the softness. “You’re like, a puppy or something.” Dream pushed his head further into George’s hand and pretended to pant. “Am I a good boy?” He laughed at his own remark and the brunette pulled his hand away, his face red. “Sure, you idiot.” After that they continued walking for a short bit in silence, wide smiles on both their faces. “Here, here George. We’re here!” Dream tugged gently at the older’s hand, snapping him out of his daze and leading him off the trail. The sun had began to set a couple of minutes ago and the sky was turning a pleasant orange. The dewy grass tickled George’s ankles as they frolicked through the trees, giggling with a carefree spirit that they could only really express when with one another. The younger then stopped abruptly, George nearly tripping at the suddenness.

In front of them was a somewhat small clearing, holding a beautiful tree in the center. Soft rounded stones were decorating the base and a decently sized wooden bench sat across from it. Eager vines were curling themselves around the legs, holding it firmly and snugly. The air in the clearing was different than that of the rest of the forest, it was still. There was the smallest of ponds behind the tree as well, stones surrounding it’s border. George felt his mouth fall open as he gasped quietly, absorbing the atmosphere around them. “It’s so pretty…” he breathed. He moved himself closer to the young looking tree, placing his hand on it and tapping the bark with the pads of his fingers. “You think so? It’s a britslecone pine, a nice contrast from all the palm trees I’m so used to seeing.” Dream took a deep breath and turned to look at the other. “Hold out your hand for me.” George did as he was told. Dream pulled something out of his pocket and held it in his fist before setting the item atop George’s silky palm. He smiled fondly as he pulled his hand away, George looking at the gift eagerly. 

“It’s a seed!” the brunette exclaimed excitedly. “Aha, yeah! It is!” George played with it, passing it back and forth between his two hands before looking up at Dream again. “It’s cute.” The younger felt a pang in his heart as he sauntered slowly to a spot next to the tree and crouched near the ground. He gestured for George to join him, which he did. “George,” he started off, forcing himself to keep their gaze despite the rapid pounding of his heart. “I was gonna ask you to do this with me before but, it felt dumb but, now feels right-”

He shook his head at his inability to get the words out as the other waited patiently. “If you’d like to, I want you to. Do you think you could plant your tree here with mine? So that they could grow together you know, and as you can see, mine’s a little lonely,” he chuckled lowly. “These trees live a really long time,” he continued as he looked at the grass beneath him. “I just thought that maybe if we planted ourselves, no- these trees,” he stuttered, face flushing. Dream didn’t continue, feeling that what he said was cheesy.

A soft cold hand cupped his cheek and lifted his head. “Dream, _Clay_ ,” the sweet voice whispered. “That’s _beautiful_. You’re beautiful. And I’d love nothing more.” A feeling that could only be likened to a supernova erupted through the freckled man’s mind. Every saccharine word that came fell George’s mouth electrified him, most certainly not excluding his name said so sweetly. His lips parted on their own accord, he was dumbfounded. His boyfriend tilted his head with a tender smile. “Come on love. We’ve got an eternity to plant.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)!!! this was not meant to take so long my apologies. i was listening to the piano cover of the name of life while writing this and cried like a little bitch so i had to make it the title <3 
> 
> also i like to think dream really likes nature and knows a lot about it just let me have this


End file.
